


Checking Out

by emungere



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It looks like you're about to hit the floor face first. Get back in bed. Right now."</p>
<p>"Unless you're planning on fucking it all better, don't tell me what to do. I'm going home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out

Dee signed the check-out form with his left hand. His right arm was immobilized in a cast from the elbow down. His fingers stuck out the end, swollen and discolored, but not actually broken. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell when he moved them, though. Hence the signing with his left hand.

After that, there was dialing with his left hand, because he needed a taxi. Anyone he called to come pick him up would tell him to stay the hell in the hospital where he belonged. Ryo would say it politely. Berkeley would say it with a lot of volume and cursing. He found himself almost regretting JJ's transfer to Bumfuck, Texas or wherever.

A hand landed on his shoulder just as he finished dialing.

"What you do think you're doing, Laytner?"

There was the volume. The cursing would follow soon, no doubt. He sighed and turned to face Berkeley.

"I'm going home. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to hit the floor face first. Get back in bed. Right now."

"Unless you're planning on fucking it all better, don't tell me what to do. I'm going home."

Berkeley took the phone away and hung it up.

"Hey--"

"If you're going home, I'll take you. Come on."

He watched Berkeley walk out the front door of the hospital, blinking. Then he followed.

It wasn't Dee's home Berkeley took him to, though.

Berkeley's apartment was spotless and gleaming with smooth leather and polished wood and granite countertops. It looked more or less exactly like what Dee had expected. Odd that in the three months they'd been having hot sticky sex at the office, at the shooting range, at Dee's apartment and once in Ryo's bathroom, that this was the first time he'd seen Berkeley's place.

"Nice," he said.

Berkeley pointed to the couch. "Sit. Stay."

"Funny, asshole. Do I look like a dog?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Sit down before you fall down."

Berkeley disappeared into the kitchen, and Dee, feeling a little like he might collapse otherwise, sat. Not much else to do. He could always snoop later, assuming Berkeley didn't kick him out.

Which didn't seem to be the plan, since Berkeley came back with...soup. On a tray. With milk. And cookies.

Dee raised an eyebrow. "Oreos?"

Berkeley shrugged, looking faintly uncomfortable. "I'll eat them if you don't want them."

"I didn't say I didn't *want* them."

He ate. Berkeley watched him eat. Afterwards, Berkeley put a movie in, and they watched it silently and Dee tried not to think about how weird it was. In three months, they'd done nothing like this. They'd had a lot of damn good sex and outside of that, they'd barely spoken.

Still, when Dee found himself leaning against Berkeley, he didn't try to pull away. When Berkeley put an arm around him, it didn't feel as strange as he'd thought it would.


End file.
